One for the Books
by Atsuen-Otome
Summary: "Humm… Your eyes… Interesting.." She mumbled, glancing at something out of the corner of her eye.   I scooted back, her following, until I hit the wall. Oh great. JUST Great.   "Mind if I take one?"   First story. HAS OC. Break x Oc x ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

><p>I let out an 'Oof' as I landed on a hard floor, Tile, to be exact. I looked around the bright room, wincing at the sudden light. I glanced around in panic. I had NOT been here a few seconds ago, No no no…I wasn't.. Where I was, was much darker. In the safety of my room.<p>

Though, this was more.. White to be Blunt. I brought my hand up to my eyes to protect my burning crimson eyes. In my panic, I didn't notice the tall, skinny figure in white across the room. No, Not until she cleared her throat. My eyes zeroed in on her.

Her. It was her. She took me away from my sanctuary. Not that this place wasn't bad. Well, kind of, since I don't really know if it actually was a bad thing. I assumed by the glint in her eyes, it was.

"My, My…" She began, stepping forward. "I didn't expect someone like _you._" The woman in white continued to take small strides until she was a few inches from me, leaning down to get a better view of my pale face.

"Humm… Your eyes… Interesting.." She mumbled, glancing at something out of the corner of her eye.

I scooted back, her following, until I hit the wall. Oh great. JUST Great.

"Mind if I take one?" She asked suddenly. Both of my eyes widened at the carelessness of her tone. It was my EYE. She was talking as if it were just a cigarette! No she couldn't have it!

"I kinda need my eye right now so n-" She cut me off with a swift kick to the side. I grunted in pain, both eyes becoming even wider. A wide, mad grin spread on her face, As if she were intrigued by my reaction.

"What was that? Be more clear." She said in the same honey sweet tone. I groaned from the soreness of my ribs.

"N-No you crazy Bit-" Another kick. Damn, She could kick hard. All of the air in my lungs was gone, and I was struggling to breathe.

"Oh, No no no. I believe you are mistaken. I asked If I could take one. So I _will _take one." She insisted, her grin growing wider, if it was even possible. "My friend needs it, you see."

"W-Well, I need it as well, YOU SEE?"

She chuckled, reaching her hand forward, Thumb resting on my lower eyelid while her pointer finger was on my upper.

"A friend of Will of the abyss, You see._" _


	2. Chapter 1

I have decided that for the next chapter, I have to have at least Three reviews. Reviews make me write faster! Makes me so Happy~ Sorry I just had a reviewgasm. :3 Go ahead and read.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hell no.<p>

* * *

><p>Ow, crap my head hurts… I thought to myself as I brought a hand up to cradle my aching head. But that wasn't the only thing that felt horrible. My left eye was hurting as well.<p>

I moved my hand from my head to feel my eye, and my breath got caught in my throat. W-What?

Instead of my eye in its socket, was nothing. Air. Emptiness.

"No!" I cried. "It can't be real! It was just a dream! It should be there!" From my other eye, Tears leaked and fell down my face. It was supposed to be a dream! This is just a dream! When I wake up, It will all be back to normal. I'll be in my bed, and have Two eyes! Not one!

I wrapped an arm around myself, my other hand still feeling for my eye. It had to be a dream… I couldn't have lost my eye… Why couldn't it be some other red-eyed freak! Why me? Why am I such a freak… What did I do wrong…?

It was then, that I finally noticed where I was. The floor, had water that was a few inches tall, up to my ankles. Everywhere, Things were amiss. Walls floating, chairs upside down, Even a table with tea pouring itself! A few porcelain dolls floated about. I looked up at the blackness above, seeming to go on forever. This was insanity!

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and blinked. If I'm here, I may as well look around!

Maybe I could fine a way out…

No sooner that I had started walking, a porcelain doll moved. Actually moved. I stared at it in horror and it turned its body towards me, its small beady eyes locked on me. It reached for a knife out of no where. I didn't scream, but I did start running like Hell. What? Would you want to be killed by a creepy-ass doll? I wouldn't.

It didn't seem like it would stop any time soon, So I looked around for something to kill the little fucker with. Not too far away, I spotted a metal chair. On the table, also, was a teapot.

I ran towards it, Leaping into the air and landing on the chair. (A/N: TeeHee. That rhymed. Air, Chair Hehe?) I grabbed the teapot and chucked it at the insane Porcelain doll, knocking it over and the knife out of its…Hands?

Quickly, I jumped down and lifted up the thing, breaking its head off. Just to make sure. Wow. This placed is pretty fucked up. I hope these little Porcelain things don't come up at every turn… I glanced around, to make sure I didn't jinx it. Nope. No more little creepy dolls.

I sighed and looked around, finding no light. Maybe I was stuck here…? No duh. A few ripples in the inch deep water over there, a large black figure with red eyes staring at me, A table with a tea set, Wait what…? My eye darted over to the black figure. Oh god. What the hell is this?

I let out a small wail as I took a step back. The figure took a step forward.

"Quiet Child, I hold no intention of hurting you." He said, his voice deep and commanding. I gulped and stopped moving, as if I had no choice other than to listen. Which I did not.

"W-What do you want?" I squeaked. He sighed deeply.

"Just listen, you idiot." The voice lost it's edge, and sounded like a regular, tired person who was tired of doing his job, coming home to a house with dust and chairs that haven't been sat on in months.

Wait, I'm supposed to be listening, right?

"I wish to make a contract." He stated suddenly. I blinked my one eye. What the hell?

"What is a Contract?" I asked in a confused tone. He narrowed Two of his eight eyes. Taking a few more strides, He was now standing in front of me, his dog like shape towering above me. Shit, this better not be like twilight.

"No matter, do you want out of this place?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then would you like to make a contract, then?"

I paused for a moment. A contract… Like in Kuroshitsuji? Hummm… This was a dream anyway, So why the hell not?

"I g-guess." I stammered. "Then we shall." He said, and suddenly, a bright light consumed us. It felt as if I were being torn apart, in different directions all at the same time. On my chest, glowed a tattoo, in the shape of a clock with dials on it. The two hands pointing towards the top. I was very confused, to say in the least. This was a contract…?

"I, Malphas Leonoux, want to make a contract with you." His voice echoed in my head. Something inclined me to say the same.

"I, Insolitus Raum, wish to make a contract with you." I repeated.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's a little… Bad. So come on guys, Review! Review! Review!)w(\ If you do I'll give you Gil~

Gil: W-Wait, WHAT?

-Holds out a cat-

Gil: NEEEKKOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 2

Eep... Sorry I didn't update.. I just took a break...? -Ducks from an oncoming brick- I'M SORRY! T^T. Here's your chapter...

I don't own Pandora Hearts.

–

After that, It was all black. Nothing. Literally. I groaned, sitting up and holding my head. I blinked, and realized, I still had only one eye, but yet, there was a bandage over it. I held a delicate hand over the missing part and looked around. I was in an alley. I could tell by the smell. I then saw that I was sitting in a puddle. I groaned.

"Something the matter?"

I wailed, jumping away from the sudden creature in front of me. I steadied my heartbeat before staring up at the demon-thing. Oh. It suddenly hit me. I'd made a contract with this thing.

"Ralphie?" I guessed. A deep rumble echoed from it's chest...?

"Malphas!" It boomed. I squealed, bringing my arms up to shield myself.

"Don't be such an infant about it. Get up." He commanded. Still shaking, I stood, my legs numb and wobbly. He nudged me with his nose and suddenly evaporated.

**Head out of the alley.** His voice ordered from within my mind. I did so, flinching. With each step I took, the more cold I got. My clothes and hair were soaked. I looked around. Few people lingered on the street. I stared at each of them, before turning my gaze to my feet.

**You see that man?** He asked. I turned my gaze toward said person, and nodded.

** Kill him.**

"WH-WHAT!" I shouted, suddenly slipping and falling flat on my arse.

**You heard me! Kill him! I'm starving!**

"B-But..." I stammered, looking around at the curious looks that were sent my way.

**It's either him, or you.**

I gulped, standing up shakily and contemplating on it. I don't want to die... T-This guy... He.. probably has family waiting for him.

Suddenly, I was moving, but not by my own will. It was then that everything went black.

–

When I awoke, I was in another alley, but there were sounds. They sounded awful. I opened my eye, only to stare in horror at what was going on.

There was Malphas, ripping open the man from before. Blood spattered on my face. I raised her hand up to clutch myshirt. Oh. Oh no. W-What have I gotten myself into?

His eight eyes looked up at me, glowing brightly. They narrowed. He pushed me behind a dumpster, molding into my shadow and something forcing my mouth shut.

"M-MMPH!" Came Insolitus' muffled scream.

**Shut up.** He hissed. **Someone's coming.**

I immediately stopped. My breathing quiet, yet heavy. Footsteps were heard before they stopped. The shadow I saw shook it's head.

"My, my. What a mess." Came the voice. "A big mess indeed." I heard Malphas growl, it making my own body tremble.

**Xerxes Break. **He spat out.

–

Sorry it's short. I'm just so tired. School already started, as you know. I have a lot of homework. (Thanks Mrs. Yarber. =.=.)


End file.
